Christmas Eve
by Kaoru Kinomiya
Summary: Une nuit douce d'hiver où la neige tombe doucement une jeune femme se promène. Qui peutelle bien être ? Que faitelle dans les rues à cette heure tardive ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Christmas Eve**

Une douce nuit d'hiver où la neige tombait doucement sur les cheveux de la jeune femme qui marchait paisiblement dans la rue déserte. Ses pas dans la neige laissaient des empruntes derrière elle. Les lampadaires éclairaient chacun de ceux-ci qu'elle faisait dans la belle et douce nuit d'hiver. Un flocon vint se déposer sur son visage. Il était d'un froid glacial, mais celui-ci fondit immédiatement au contact de la peau chaude de celle-ci. Plein de pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de celle-ci. Noël arrivait à grand pas, mais la jeune femme détestait cette fête. Elle n'aimait pas cette fête, car la jeune femme haïssait sa famille.

Aucun membre de sa famille ne faisait attention à elle. Peut-être un, mais juste un, son grand frère. Sa mère et son père la détestaient. Elle ignorait pourquoi. La jeune femme s'arrêta, puis elle tourna la tête en direction d'une maison donc laquelle une fenêtre était illuminée. À l'intérieur de celle-ci, une famille dînait autour d'une table. Que cette famille avait l'air heureuse. La jeune femme aurait tant aimer faire partie de cette famille là, mais non elle avait sa famille à elle, même si elle ne l'aimait pas il faillait faire avec.

Elle resta quelques minutes immobiles dans le froid glacial de cette nuit d'hiver à observer la famille par la fenêtre de leur maison. Ensuite, elle reprit sa marche. La neige s'intensifia, les flocons tombaient de plus en plus vite et le vent vint se rajouter à tous ceci. La jeune femme sentait le froid du souffle du vent venir écorcher son visage avec la neige qui venait pincer son visage au passage. Elle continua à marcher dans la même direction qu'elle suivait depuis bientôt deux heures.

Elle aimait aller prendre des marches les soirs d'hiver quand il neigeait. Elle trouvait se paysage si féerique. La neige sur les branches d'arbres, les flocons qui tombent doucement, les lacs et rivières glacés et le souffle du vent qui vient chanter une douce et mélodieuse chanson d'hiver à ses oreilles. Par-dessus tout ces marches hivernales la faisaient sortir de l'enfer qu'était son foyer familial. Elle pouvait échapper aux crises que sa mère lui faisait pour tout et rien et les coups que son père lui donnait pour se défouler. Elle espérait que ses deux parents périssent dans un feu brûler par les flammes ou qu'ils meurent noyés dans l'eau glacée du lac.

Elle les détestait vraiment, car ils ne lui avaient pas montré aucune marque d'affection depuis sa naissance. Un bruit venant de l'autre côté de la rue attira son attention. Deux amoureux jouaient dans la neige. Ils se collaient, se lançaient de la neige, s'embrassaient…….

Elle aurait tellement voulu être à leur place, mais son amour est un amour impossible alors tout ce qu'il lui reste c'est l'espoir et le rêve. La jeune femme le savait depuis le début que son amour avec se jeune homme serait impossible, mais il avait conquit son cœur et elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Dès la première rencontre il avait allumé la flamme de l'amour de la jeune femme pour lui. Elle brûlait toujours. Il était bien loin d'elle alors tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'est rêvé de lui.

Elle recommença à marcher. Il commençait à faire vraiment froid. La jeune femme ne sentait plus ses pieds, mais il fallait qu'elle continue de marcher jusque chez elle. Son cœur battait à un rythme infernal à cause de la pensée du jeune homme que les deux amoureux avaient ravivé dans la tête de celle-ci. Elle leva la tête et elle aperçut sa maison au loin. Elle pouvait entendre les râlements de sa mère et les cris que son père poussait pour une raison quelconque. La jeune femme soupira, puis elle se mit à marcher plus lentement pour retarder le moment inévitable où elle devrait les affronter une nouvelle fois de plus.

Elle se dit que se serait bientôt fini, car elle aurait 21 ans dans quelques jours. Elle savait qu'ils avaient oublié, mais elle s'en contre fichait, car quand elle aurait ses 21 ans, elle pourrait s'en aller de cette enfer. La jeune femme arriva à la hauteur de sa maison. Elle entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment qu'elle prenait pour sa maison. La chaleur environnante vint doucement caresser son visage qui avait été meurtri par le froid glacial qui régnait dehors. Elle secoua ses cheveux plein de neige ce qui eu pour effet de créer une flaque d'eau sur le sol. Elle enleva ensuite son manteau et ses bottes, puis elle accrocha celui-ci au port manteau. La jeune femme prit la direction de la pièce qu'elle préférait dans la maison, sa chambre. Une voix venant de derrière elle la fit arrêter.

« - Encore en train de flâner dehors à cette heure, jeune femme ?

- Je suis allée prendre une marche pour me sauver de cet enfer.

- Toute seule ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Un soir d'hiver sombre où il neige et on ne voit presque rien. Tu aurais pu te faire violer. Il y a toutes sortes de monde dans la rue à cette heure.

- Je sais, mais je ne me suis pas faite violée.

- Je sais, mais la prochaine fois va peut-être être la bonne.

- Je sais, je sais. À chaque fois que je sors le soir tu me racontes la même salade.

- Peut-être, mais c'est la vérité et tu devrais être plus prudente, jeune femme !

- Je sais. Je le suis prudente.

- Je trouve que tu ne l'aies pas encore assez.

- Je vais l'être plus alors.

- C'est bien alors. Je vais y veiller que tu le sois plus. Tu vas voir.

- Des menaces ? Tu me provoques ?

- Hey ! Calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas des menaces et je ne te provoque pas. C'est juste que je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave.

- Je sais. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis très prudente.

- J'espère que tu l'aies.

- Bonne nuit. Fais attention à toi parce qu'ils peuvent faire n'importe quoi n'importe quand.

- Oui. Toi aussi. »

La jeune femme quitta son grand frère pour aller dans sa chambre. En entrant dans la pièce, elle regarda son bureau où était une pile de livre tous ouvert avec des feuilles parmi eux. La jeune femme soupira de découragement. Elle devait étudier tous ces livres, car le lendemain la session d'examens semestriels commençait. Alors, elle s'installa à son bureau et mit le nez dans ses livres. Les heures passèrent sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. La jeune femme était découragée. Elle leva les yeux de ses livres et elle aperçut un cadre contenant une photo sur son bureau. Celle-ci la fit sourire. Un jeune homme était avec elle sur la photo. Il avait toujours la même expression sur son visage, mais elle le trouvait craquant comme il était. Cela l'encouragea à continuer ses études pour le lendemain. Après des heures d'études intensives, elle avait passé au travers tout ce qu'elle avait à étudier pour ses examens de la semaine à venir. La jeune femme se tourna vers son réveil matin, il affichait en chiffres rouges deux heures et demi du matin. Elle rangea tous ses livres dans son sac et elle alla s'étendre sur son lit. Le sommeil la gagna aussitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Une sonnerie la sortie de son sommeil. Il était sept heures trente du matin. La jeune femme ramassa son sac, le mit sur son épaule, se ramassa une petite somme d'argent pour déjeuné et dîner à l'école, puis elle s'habilla et sortie de la maison. Ensuite elle prit la direction de son école. Elle avait mal partout à cause de sa nuit blanche. Elle marcha jusqu'à son école. Elle entra dans le bâtiment. Elle avait horreur d'aller à l'école, mais elle se disait au moins qu'elle n'était pas à la maison avec ses parents. La jeune femme arriva à son casier. Elle l'ouvrit et déposa les livres dont elle n'avait pas besoin aujourd'hui. Un truc attira son attention, un garçon et une fille étaient enlacés amoureusement et il s'échangeait un french kiss. Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre plus vite. Elle détourna le regard du jeune couple. Elle se remit à ranger ses livres. Elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler au loins.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Désolée pour la longue attente. Continuer de m'écrire des reviews, j'aime recevoir vos commentaires. Ils me permettent de m'améliorer. Bon, je vous laisse bonne lecture !**

Elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler au loin.

« - Hey ! Kaoru !

(La jeune femme se retourna. Elle vit son amie Écossaise venait dans sa direction.)

Salut Matty.

Encore en train de penser à lui ?

Penser à qui ?

Ne fais pas la conne. LUI.

Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

Pourquoi à chaque fois que je te pose des questions sur LUI tu changes de sujet ou tu ne réponds pas à mes questions ?

Je ne change pas de sujet et je réponds à tes questions.

Tu m'énerves ! Regarde ! Tu évites de répondre à mes questions !

Comme tu veux.

Qu'est-ce que tu as ces temps si ?

Rien.

Prend moi pas pour une valise Kinomiya.

Je ne te prends pas pour une valise MacGregor.

Tu m'énerves !

Si tu veux.

Kaoru !

Quoi ?

Merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Rien. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

J'abandonne. »

La jeune femme blonde s'appuya contre la case à côté de celle de son amie en poussant un soupir de découragement. Kaoru finit de ranger ses livres, puis elle ferma sa case avec son cadenas qu'elle verrouilla soigneusement. Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent à côté du jeune couple d'amoureux, Kaoru détourna son regard des deux tourtereaux, pour aller à leur cours. Matty poussa un soupir en arrivant près de la porte de leur classe.

« - Je hais l'économie. »

Son amie l'approuva d'un signe de tête. Il ne restait qu'un bureau à deux places à l'avant de la classe. Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent à se bureau. Matty ouvrit ses livres. Kaoru l'imita. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et vit qu'il neigeait dehors. Kaoru adorait voir la neige tomber. Elle se tourna vers l'horloge qui était accrochée au mur, neuf heures et dix. Le professeur était en retard. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit en coup de vent. Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent immédiatement vers celle-ci. Elles virent leur professeur. Il était tout plein de neige.

« - Désolé, je suis en retard. Ouvrez vos livres on va commencer. Vous vous rappelez tous de moi si non mon nom est M. Dickinson.»

Puis le professeur se tourna vers Kaoru. Il lui lança un regard enflammé, mais la jeune femme ne lui rendit pas son regard, elle détestait celui-ci. Il commença le cours. Kaoru essayait de se concentrer pour comprendre tous ses chiffres et à quoi ils servaient, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. La pensée du jeune homme de la photo occupait toutes ses pensées et lui prenait toute sa concentration. Matty se tourna vers son amie. Elle vit que celle-ci était dans les nuages. Alors, elle lui donna un petit coup de coude pour la ramener à la réalité. Kaoru se tourna vers Matty. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Matty la regarda avec de gros yeux pour lui dire de faire un effort pour suivre parce que l'examen était dans deux jours. Kaoru replongea dans ses livres.

« - Maintenant, vous allez faire les pages de révision que je viens de vous donner. Vous pouvez les faire en équipe si vous le désirez. »

Matty se tourna vers Kaoru pour lui demander si elle pouvait les faire ensemble. Son amie acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elles commencèrent les pages de révision. Tout ce qui était sur les feuilles ne voulait rien dire pour Kaoru. M. Dickinson s'approcha du bureau des deux jeunes femmes. Il appuya son coude sur celui-ci. Puis ses yeux glissèrent lentement le long du visage de Kaoru pour s'arrêter dans son gilet. La jeune femme sentit le regard vicieux du vieux tout le long de son cou. Kaoru sortit une veste de son sac et l'enfila pour cacher son corps aux regards de se vieux pédophile. Elle sentit une main glisser le long de sa cuisse. La jeune femme se leva brusquement. Puis, elle frappa M. Dickinson.

« - Ne me toucher pas avec vos mains sales ! C'est mon corps ! Lâchez-le ! Je ne veux pas le faire avec vous ! Vous me dégoûtez ! »

Tous les élèves avaient arrêté de parler et s'étaient tournés vers la jeune femme. Matty regarda son amie sans comprendre se qui lui prenait. La cloche sonna. Kaoru ramassa ses livres et sortit. Matty se dépêcha de ramasser ses livres pour rattraper Kaoru. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ? Kaoru ouvrit son casier puis, lui déposa ses livres. La jeune femme se laissa glisser le long de sa porte de case. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, puis elle éclata en sanglot. Il lui manquait tellement. Pourquoi il n'était pas là pour la protéger comme il lui avait promis la dernière fois ? Où pouvait-il bien être ? Elle aurait tellement aimé être blottit dans ses bras appuyer contre son cœur, il lui dirait des mots doux dans l'oreille, lui dirait que tout allait bien aller, car il est là, mais tout n'allait pas bien. Il n'était pas avec elle et elle venait de se faire caresser par son professeur d'économie. Elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de la main du pédophile. Matty arriva près de son amie. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mal en point. La jeune femme blonde s'assit à côté de son amie, puis elle la prit par l'épaule et la serra dans ses bras.

« - Pourquoi moi ?

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

Tu…..tu n'as…ri…rien vu ?

Je n'ai rien vu.

Le…..pr…..prof….d'éco……d'économie…..m'as…..car……caresser la cuisse…..et il……a re…..regarder……dans……mon…..gilet…….

Le calice ! Je vais le tuer !

Pourquoi il n'est pas là comme il me l'avait dit ?

Qui ?

Pourquoi il n'est pas là pour me protéger comme il me l'avait promis ?

Qui ?

J'aimerais qu'il soit là en se moment.

QUI ?

Lui.

Lui ?

Kaoru ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?

(La jeune femme leva la tête.)

Hitoshi !

Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je remplace un professeur qui est malade.

Le professeur d'économie ?

Non, pourquoi ?

Il m'a………

Il t'a quoi ? Tu peux me le dire à moi.

Il m'a agressée.

QUOI !JE VAIS LE TUER !

Calme toi Hito. »

Hitoshi s'assit de l'autre côté de sa petite sœur. Les trois jeunes restèrent assit comme ça un bon bout de temps. Kaoru pensait toujours au jeune homme. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil. Le directeur passa dans le corridor.

« - Que faites-vous ici ? Vous avez des cours.

(Matty se tourna vers la personne qui lui adressait la parole.)

« - Rien, Monsieur Hiwatari. On allait en cours justement.

Bien. Sinon vous subirez les conséquences de vos actes. »

Matty réveilla son amie qui dormait sur son épaule. Kaoru ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle aperçut fut le visage du directeur. Il était si froid, sans émotions. Elle frappa son frère pour attirer son attention. Celui-ci se retourna vers sa sœur et vit le directeur. Il se leva en sursaut. Les trois jeunes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs locaux de classe. Matty regarda son horaire, Maths. Elle détestait les maths comme son amie, mais elles étaient obligées d'y aller c'est la vie. Hitoshi se dirigea vers sa classe et dit à sa sœur de faire très attention à elle. Comme dans toutes les classes, elles arrivèrent les dernières alors, il ne restait qu'un bureau comme dans la classe d'économie. Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent s'asseoir. Le professeur de mathématiques entra.


	3. Chapitre 3

Mot de l'auteur

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews je les apprécie énormément.

**Radiklement : **_Merci beaucoup. Pour Kaoru bien son lien avec Beyblade est bien ses frères Tyson et Hitoshi aussi il y a le LUI, mais je ne peux pas te dire c'est qui malheureusement...j'aimerais gardé le suspense ". J'ai quand même une bonne nouvelle pour toi...tu vas le savoir bientôt dans les prochains chapitres ! Oui le Mr Dickenson est le dans l'anime, mais c'est une opinion personnelle que j'ai de lui, alors ne te fit pas �la réputation que je lui donne dans mon fic. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit vraiment comme cela en réalité. Bonne lecture et merci encore._

**Ninja Matty : **_Hey oui ! Matty est la meilleure amie de Kaoru. Elle en fière. Matty est une très bonne amie sur qui tu peux toujours compter. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. Bonne lecture._

**Sanosuké Himura : **_Je suis désolée si je t'ai choqué dans mon fic. Je suis désolée aussi que tu n'es pas aimé ce détail. Je vais essayer de ne plus de décevoir, mais je ne te garantie rien. Bon bonne lecture espérant que tu aimes. Ton amie Kaoru._

_Le professeur de mathématiques entra._

« - Bonjour tout le monde, je m'appelle Gigeon. »

_/Point de vue de Kaoru/_

Kaoru regarda son professeur. Elle se dit voil�un autre pédophile comment j'ai fait pour m'embarquer dans cet enfer. Tout ce qu'il me reste c'est la pensée de toi. Où es-tu mon amour ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec moi ? Tout ce que je peux faire c'est rêver de toi et moi. Ce que j'aimerais que se soit réalité. Viens me chercher. Tous mes professeurs et le directeur veulent me violer. Ils sont tous des obsédés. Viens me sortir de ce merdier. Je t'en pris viens me chercher pour qu'on puisse se sauver juste toi et moi. On bâtirait notre monde où toi et moi on serait les rois. Un monde où je pourrais te toucher, te sentir, me blottir contre toi sans avoir la peur que quelqu'un vient t'enlever �moi. En plus, le professeur d'économie m'a agressée. Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas l�pour me protéger ? Où pouvais-tu bien être ? Mon âme est perdue, mon esprit brisé et mon corps écorché, sans toi. Reviens moi je t'en supplie. Tu es ma raison de vivre. L'unique chose pour laquelle je m'accroche �la vie misérable qu'est la mienne. Seul ton corps contre le mien peut atténuer ma douleur. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais loin dans tes pensées. Tu ne m'as même pas remarqué quand je suis passée près de toi. Pourquoi ? Suis-je invisible �tes yeux ? Si oui ? Pourquoi m'as-tu dit toutes ses choses ? Pourquoi ne te laisses-tu pas aller ? Pourquoi ni tu tous sentiments �mon égard ? Pourquoi �chaque fois que je te parle de l'amour ton regard devint sombre ? L'amour……. Je ne sais même pas ce que se mot veux dire pour toi. En fait……… Qu'est ce que l'amour ? Une force ou une faiblesse ? Je vais te le dire mon amour ce que ce mot veut dire pour moi. C'est l'évasion de mon monde, la passion. C'est un sentiment si fort que je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne pas le perdre. Toi ? Tu serais prêt �aller jusqu'où pour la personne que tu aimes ? Moi…..Moi j'irais jusqu'�mourir pour toi. Si j'avais �choisir entre ta vie et la mienne sans hésiter je choisirais la tienne. Regarde au plus profond de ton cœur, si tu trouves la réponse � toutes tes souffrances. Fait moi signes parce que je suis seule dans mon coin � souffrir, �t'attendre. Pourquoi la vie est-elle cruelle avec moi ? Elle t'a mis sur mon chemin, puis elle t'a violemment arraché �moi. Ce qui a créer une blessure profonde sur mon cœur qui saigne. Seul ton amour peut la guérir. Je t'attends toujours et encore. Je te laisse le temps qu'il te faut, mais ne me laisse pas fanée dans mon coin comme on laisse fané une fleur. Mon cœur et mon âme t'appartiennent �jamais. Ton amour………Kaoru………..

_/Fin du Point de vue de Kaoru/_

« - Enfin, pour calculer le point de partage, le point de départ est très important. Rappeler vous en. Voici votre devoir que vous me remettrez en revenant des vacances de Noël. »

La jeune femme ne comprenait rien �ce que le professeur venait de dire. Elle avait dû manquer le reste des explications pendant qu'elle était dans ses pensées. Kaoru se retourna vers son amie qui était assise �côté d'elle. Matty regarda son amie découragée.

« - Tu étais encore plongée dans tes pensée. Tu pensais �LUI.

Non. Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

Bon, je sais que j'arriverai �rien. Je commence �t'expliquer le point de partage, alors écoute moi.

OK. »

Kaoru écoutait les explications de son amie. Elle comprit le principe tout de suite.

« - Tu m'épates ma grande !

Pourquoi ?

Tu as rêvassé tout le cours. Je te donne quelques explications et tu comprends tout de suite.

Je suis bonne, alors ?

Ne fais pas la conne.

Bon moi je commence le devoir et je vais lui donner tout de suite après l'avoir fini.

Je te suis. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent au travail. Kaoru finit son devoir en 20 minutes avant d'aller le porter au professeur, elle aida Matty �finir le sien. La jeune femme brune ramassa les deux devoirs et alla les porter au professeur. Celui-ci la regarda avec excitation. Kaoru remarqua se regard, mais resta de glace. Pourquoi tous les vieux de l'école la regardaient comme si elle était un morceau de viande ? Kaoru savait que tous ses professeurs la prenaient pour un objet. Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent �leurs casiers pour lui déposer leurs livres. Kaoru fit le ménage de son casier, puis elle referma celui-ci. Matty vient rejoindre son amie. Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent l'enceinte de l'école. Elles marchaient le long de la rue enneigée. Matty regardait son amie rêveuse.

_/Point de vue de Matty/_

Kaoru m'impressionne. Elle est toujours en train de rêvasser pendant les cours � penser �un certain jeune homme, mais elle réussi �performer dans ses cours. En plus, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour ne pas penser �ce qui s'est passer se matin pendant le cours d'économie. Moi, la conne, j'était �côté d'elle et je n'ai rien vu. Le cochon, je le jure que s'il lui retouche, je vais lui régler, moi, son problème de testostérone en trop ! Je vais lui présenter un certain monsieur aux cheveux mauves, Boris, cela devrait le calmer ses pensées cochonnes envers ses jeunes élèves ! Si cela ne suffisait pas, il a juste �aller voir le directeur de l'école ! Kaoru �l'air si paisible. Je me demande �quoi elle peut bien penser en se moment pour avoir une expression aussi paisible sur son visage. Pourquoi �chaque fois que je parle de LUI elle change de sujet ? Me cacherait-elle quelque chose ? Elle s'est peut-être faite violer ? Non ! Matty reprend toi, elle t'en aurait parlé. À cette pensée, le visage d'un jeune homme lui vient �l'esprit. Ce qu'il peut être sexy. Comment fait-il ? Je te jure que quand je vais le revoir, je vais lui botter son beau et sexy petit cul. J'adore ses cheveux. Voyons Matty ! Calme-toi ! Tu ne peux pas l'aimer. Reviens sur terre !

_/ Fin du Point de vue de Matty/_

Kaoru se retourna vers son amie. Celle-ci avait les joues d'un rouge très vif et elle avait un regard rêveur.

« - Matty ! Pourquoi es-tu rouge comme une tomate ?

Hein ? Quoi ?

À quoi pensais-tu ?

Rien.

Je sais. À un certain jeune homme que je connais ?

NON ! Surtout pas ! Je le hais !

De la haine amoureuse.

Non. Non et non.

La haine peut se transformer en amour.

NON !

Moi, je pense ce que je veux, alors tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

Tu m'énerves ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent �marcher le long de la rue jusqu'�la maison de Matty.

« - Kaoru ?

Quoi ?

Veux-tu venir chez nous pour souper et coucher si ma mère veut ?

Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait que je demande �ma mère ou mon père.

Ok. On y va ?

Ok.

Tu pourrais les appeler ?

Non. Je suis mieux d'aller les voir.

Pourquoi ?

Longue histoire. J'aime mieux pas en parler.

Ok. Comme tu veux mais, tu sais que je suis toujours l�si tu as besoin de parler.

Je sais. Je t'en suis très reconnaissante.

Les amies s'aient fait pour cela. »

Les deux jeunes femmes recommencèrent �marcher en direction de la maison de la jeune japonaise aux cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches blondes. Kaoru se dit � elle-même qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir une amie comme Matty. Le destin a fait qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées en Écosse, le pays d'origine de Matty, lors de un des nombreux voyages des parents de Kaoru. Ensuite, elles s'étaient perdues de vu mais, Matty avait déménagé au Japon avec sa famille parce que leur domaine avec leur manoir était passé au feu. La jeune femme brune s'arrêta de marcher et poussa un soupir de découragement. L'Écossaise regarda son amie sans comprendre pourquoi elle était si découragée de voir sa maison. Matty trouvait que Kaoru avait une famille super, mais elle trouvait les parents de celle-ci très bizarre. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la maison. La mère de Kaoru arriva �la course.

« - KAORU KINOMIYA !

**Continuer de m'envoyer des commentaires si vous voulez la suite. À plus !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Mot de l'auteure : Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard, mais j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire avec tous les travaux que j'avais pour l'école. Joyeux Noël à tous. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, il est plus long pour me faire pardonner de l'énorme retard. Bonne lecture !**

_La mère de Kaoru arriva à la course._

_« - KAORU KINOMIYA !_

- Oui, mère.

- VA FAIRE LE MÉNAGE DE TA CHAMBRE.

- Oui, mère. Viens Matty.

(Matty suivit son amie sans broncher.)

- Mère ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux petite sotte ?

- Est-ce que je pourrais allé coucher chez les MacGrégor si vous le voulez bien.

- Pourquoi ?

- On pourrait étudier nos examens de demain, mère.

- Vas-y comme cela la petite Matty va pouvoir t'apprend ce que c'est que t'étudier. Tu n'es qu'une mauvaise graine. Hors de ma vue petite garce.

- Tout de suite, mère. Merci de votre compréhension.

- Tu ne la mérites pas. Profites-en bien.

- Oui. »

Kaoru ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, puis lui fit entrer Matty. Pendant que son amie faisait le ménage de sa chambre. La jeune écossaise regardait les photos de celle-ci. Une attira particulièrement son attention. Kaoru avait les bras autour du cou d'un jeune homme.

« - Kao-chan ?

- Oui ?

- C'est qui le gars sur la photo avec toi ?

- Quelle photo ?

- Celle-ci.

(Matty tandis la photo à son amie pour que celle-ci puisse la voir.)

- Ah celle-là…….

- Oui.

- Une connaissance.

- Juste une connaissance ?

- Oui.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Crois ce que tu veux.

- Kaoru !

- Quoi ?

- Oh !

- Quoi ?

- C'est à lui que tu n'arrêtes pas de penser hein ?

- Si tu veux.

- Kao-chan…….

- Bon. J'ai fini de ramasser mes affaires. On y va ?

- Ok. Je vais le découvrir un jour qui il est que tu le veuille ou non.

- Comme tu veux.

- J'avoue, il est beau. Tu as du goût mais, ce n'est pas mon type.

- C'est bien, mais je suis d'accord avec toi pour être beau, il est beau…. »

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la maison et elles passèrent une nuit blanche à étudier leur économie. Matty voulait tellement savoir qui était le jeune homme de la photo. Kaoru ferma ses livres.

« - Ce que je peux haïr l'économie.

- Je suis avec toi.

- Bien. J'hais tout ce qui peut avoir rapport avec l'école.

- Pourquoi ton frère est à l'école ?

- Lui, je ne l'hais pas.

- D'accord.

- Pendant que j'y pense, est-ce que tu veux venir avec ma famille et moi pour notre voyage des fêtes ?

- Bien sûr ! Où est-ce que vous allez cette année ?

- En Russie.

- Quoi ?

- En Russie.

- Où exactement ?

- À Moscou.

- Ok……..

- Tu veux ou pas ?

- Je veux bien. Attends moi là. Je vais le demander à ma mère.

- Ok. »

La jeune femme blonde sortit de la pièce. Kaoru se dit que cette escapade en Russie ferait du bien à Matty. La jeune femme savait pertinemment pourquoi son amie ne voulait pas aller à cet endroit. L'autre jeune femme revint dans la pièce.

« - Et……..

- Ma mère veut bien !

- Génial !

- Il va être là ?

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

- J'espère qu'il ne sera pas là.

- C'est toi qui vois. »

Après cette conversation, Matty et Kaoru partirent pour l'école pour faire leurs examens. Elles arrivèrent à l'école et entrèrent pour aller dans leur classe. À 9h00 tapant, les examens commencèrent. La session d'examen s'amorça tranquillement mais, elle déboula à un rythme fou. Les deux jeunes femmes venaient de finir leur dernier examen.

« - Mon cerveau va exploser !

- C'est normal, tu n'es pas habituer de l'utiliser intensément comme cela.

- Kao-chan ! Tu es méchante !

- La vérité choc !

- Vivement la Russie !

- Ouais, la Russie…….. »

Matty alla chez elle faire sa valise suivit de son amie. Ensuite, elles allèrent chez la Japonaise pour attendre l'heure du départ. L'Écossaise regardait les membres de la famille de Kaoru courir dans tous les sens.

« - Les enfants, nous sommes prêt ! Aller dans la voiture nous allons allés à l'aéroport.

- Oui, père ! »

Tous se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Matty embarqua dans la voiture. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Kaoru lui fit un petit sourire narquois. Matty la regarda intriguée. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'aéroport. Ils montèrent dans l'avion. Le cœur de Matty se mit à battre encore plus vite. L'avion décolla. Le voyage fut très agréable. Les hôtesses de l'air étaient très gentilles. Le boing 747 se posa enfin au sol après plusieurs heures de vol. Le cœur de la jeune femme accéléra de nouveau. La famille débarqua de l'avion, régla toute la paperasse à l'aéroport, puis elle se dirigea vers son hôtel. Sur le chemin, le cœur de Matty s'arrêta net. Kaoru regarda dans la même direction que son amie. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

_/Point de vue de Matty/_

Que fait-il ici ? Je suis bête ! Il habite en Russie. Pourquoi se trouve-t-il sur mon chemin ? Ce que je peux le haïr ! Pourquoi mon cœur bat si vite si je le hais tant ? Kaoru a peut-être raison ? La haine que j'ai pour lui est de l'amour ? Maudite Kaoru ! Pourquoi m'as-tu dis cela ? Non, il vient par ici. Non, il me regarde. Mon cœur n'arrête pas d'accélérer. POURQUOI ? _« De la haine amoureuse. »_

Kaoru sort de ma tête ! Il a tellement de beaux cheveux. Il est diablement sexy. Ses yeux sont tellement beaux. Je plongerais volontiers les miens dedans. MATTY ! Reprend toi ! _« De la haine amoureuse. » _Elle a peut-être raison. _« De la haine amoureuse. » « De la haine amoureuse. » **« De la haine amoureuse. »** **« De la haine amoureuse. » « DE LA HAINE AMOUREUSE. » **_

Elle a raison. Je l'aime ! Je suis en amour avec lui. La clé de mon cœur lui appartient. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui dire ? Se souvient-il de moi ? Oui, puisqu'il te fixe. Idiote ! Tala pourquoi ? Pourquoi je fantasme autant sur toi ? Pourquoi hantes-tu mes nuits ? Pourquoi prends-tu possession de mes rêves ? Mon corps appelle le tien. Aurai-je le courage de te le dire un jour ? Mon cœur me dit de foncer mais la peur me retient. Viens me délivrer de se sentiment vicieux. Toi seul mon amour peut me défaire de son emprise. Quand tu me regardes je fonds. Un jour je t'ouvrai mon cœur car, toi seul à la clé.

_/Fin du Point de vue de Matty/_

**Fin du chapitre. Laissez moi vos commentaires. J'espère que vous avez aimé. À la prochaine ! **

**Kaoru **


End file.
